In conventional pickup truck beds, when items are placed in the bed of the truck they have a tendency to move around while the truck is moving unless the items are otherwise secured in place through the use of ropes, straps, bungee cords, netting, and/or the like. Such movement of items in the truck bed is undesirable for many reasons, for example the item may become damaged or may cause damage to other items in the truck bed, and/or to the truck bed itself. Another disadvantage to having items move around unrestricted in the bed of the truck is that it may be difficult to later retrieve the item out of the truck bed. For example, someone may place a small gas can in the bed of the truck and purposely position it relatively close to the tailgate for easy retrieval. If not otherwise restrained, during transport the gas may easily slide around the bed of the truck and may tip over and/or move, for example, to a front/middle portion of the truck bed furthest away from the tailgate and sides making it very difficult to retrieve the gas can without having to climbing into the bed of the truck.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easy and simple device for keeping items from moving around unrestricted in a truck bed during transport.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.